Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 396 - By The Cherries
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 396 - By The Cherries is the three hundred ninety-sixth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixty-second episode of Season 5. Video Overview Mini FLoB-athon? At $11,530 for Child's Play Charity, the total for Season 2 was surpassed and next Wednesday is the 400th episode of the series. Kurt will be holding a mini-FLoB-athon of some sort as a thanks. Space News: Rocket Failures Space X has been doing landing tests where the first stage returns to the launch pad to recover the hardware. This is amazing as the first stage is basically a skyscraper. Last week, the Falcon 9 R-1 test was pushing the boundaries of the test and the internal computer detected an issue and activated the self-destruct sequence, blowing up the rocket. Elon Musk has said that he would be surprised if there were not explosions. Space X might release non-amatuer footage about the explosion, and Space X's already-tested rockets are not affected. The French equivalent to Space X launched two Galileo GPS satellites and they were put in the completely wrong orbit. Amazon buys Twitch Wolfie falls and takes a lot of damage, the garage door opens, and Kurt hits 'F' again followed by more garage door. The rumor mill was sure that Google was buying Twitch for 1 billion dollars, but Amazon bought Twitch for $970 million. Most people were relieved as Amazon takes a hands-off approach to acquisitions like Zappos. Kurt speculates that the Google 'leaks' were marketing to make the Amazon acquisition look better. Internet Issues Kurt has been having issues with Comcast unrelated to Charter Internet's outage. The speed tests do not reveal much other than only his download is affected. With no solution in sight, Kurt had to try to contact Comcast tech support and Comcast suggested that they would send out a tech to investigate, in ten days at the earliest. Sure enough, the problem seems to be resolving itself. Kurt actually tweeted that he would be happy for less choices if Comcast and Time Warner merge, and Time Warner replied asking to solve his issues when Kurt's a Comcast customer. The two companies were going to put on a big party for FCC commissioner Mignon Clyburn, $130,000 combined. It also is funny that she is overseeing the proposed merger of the companies. They pulled the funding, at least up front. Question: Will you be attending MindCrack Marathon this year? Forgetting the exact date, the MindCrack Marathon in 2014 will be occurring. Kurt is suspiciously absent for the Marathon as there are are other September events taking precedence. Kurt will do his best to show up, but not in the MindCrack UHC. Aureylian made an introductory video for the marathon. Kurt wonders if his Amazon Prime membership will get him something special on Twitch. With no pre-roll ads, Kurt feels he is getting more viewers. Trivia * The end slate links to Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 04 - Capture the Flag, Let's Play SpinTires - 34 - Burial at Sea, and GRID Autosport Career Mode - 34 - Eww, Mercedes.